


Ain't that a Home Coming

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I suck at tagging, News, Surprises, alternate chapter, i suck at summaries, no TB, retelling of after Guarma, the camp doesn't really know they sweet on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Arthur Morgan returns from Guarma and learns something that will change his perspective and life.





	Ain't that a Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Don't want to cause any plot spoilers so if you haven't made it back from Guarma in the game maybe you shouldn't read this or maybe read at your own risk.  
> Enjoy!  
> SN

Worn down and beat, Arthur Morgan was happy he was able to find that gang.  It was easy thanks to Sadie Alder leaving that letter behind, but he sure didn’t expect the Pinkertons.  Everyone rushed him inside the wooden cabin but the only thing on his mind was food and tilly. Ah, Tilly.  The young thing was sweet on him just as much as Arthur was sweet on her. He just got a moment to look in her big brown eyes before Ms. Grimshaw was moving him to take a seat and Pearson was handing him one of his stews.  They caught him up real quick as he at his meal but with each bite, he was taking quick glances at Tilly. He was glad to be back. 

 

The camps happiness didn’t last too long after Bill arrived being so loud the gators could hear him. It didn’t even seem like a minute went by before the Pinkertons were right outside in front of the cabin with a Gatling gun of all things like there wasn’t a child and women inside.  Arthur quickly sprung into action but before he bolted outside he got one look at Tilly to make sure she was okay. She was ducking behind a piece of steel with her hand across her stomach but Arthur didn’t think of it too much as he headed outside with Ms. Adler to take of the Pinkertons and that Gatling gun.

 

Gatling guns were known for their power and the large magazine and not known for their accuracy. Thankfully everyone in the house was okay.  The only ones that didn’t turn out okay were the Pinkertons. Arthur spent most of the night hauling their dead bodies into the swamp. At least the gators will be too busy eating them to even think about the gang.  After cleanup was over, Dutch gave one of his famous speeches that were coming more infamous these days. The need to get hell out of dodge was important, but they always needed more damn money.

 

The sun was starting to rise when Arthur walked back in the cabin and was headed to his bedroll that was at the back of the house. He stopped right out of the archway as he saw Tilly through the window leaning on the railing while looking out at the swamp. The swamp didn’t give much to look at but Tilly was the best sights in Arthur’s mind.  It was a slightly chilly night and his sweetheart was standing outside with bare shoulders. Arthur started to take his black shotgun coat off before he gently pushed open the door. 

 

Tilly was as quiet as a mouse as Arthur walked up behind her.  He wasn’t tryna scare her and it wasn’t like he could be quiet with his spurs making noise.  He gently placed his coat over her shoulders, “hey Tilly,” Arthur said as he placed his hands on top of his coat.  

 

“Arthur,” Tilly said as quiet as ever as she reached up and grabbed his hand. “We--”

 

“We’re gonna be alright--I’ll make sure of that.” Arthur promises as he moves closer behind her.  Her back was pressed against his chest and he could smell the subtle and fresh sense of her shampoo. “We are gonna be just fine.” 

 

They stood there in silence as the sun rose into the sky.  Tilly lulled Arthur into a trance as her thumb was rubbing down his knuckles. Arthur enjoyed the quiet moment as his eyes started to close from fatigue, but he didn’t want to go to sleep just yet.  He wanted to enjoy the sunrise with his girl.

 

“Arthur” Tilly called out to him earning a soft grunt.

 

Arthur nuzzled his nose in her hair as his arms wrapped around, “yes, Tilly?” 

 

“There was some news while you were gone.  I went to Saint Dennis and nothin’ bad happen to me but I--” Tilly pauses until a long sigh escapes her lips. Arthur was patient with Tilly and knew not to rush her. “I went to the doctor and no before you ask I ain’t sick.  I… I’m pregnant, Arthur.”

 

Arthur's eyes snapped open as the last few words echoed in his mind.  He looked down at Tilly big brown eyes and saw a mixture of fear that he never wanted to see in his girl’s eyes again. “How long?”

 

“The doctor said its been almost three months now,” Tilly said as her hands clutched onto Arthur’s arm. 

 

“And your decision about the baby?”

 

“I wanna keep it if that’s alright with you.”

 

“You’re the one gonna be carrying it for nine months, Tilly.” Arthur sighed before he started chuckling low and quiet. “Well ain’t that something good to hear--some real good news for once.”

 

Arthur’s hold loosens and he quickly spun Tilly in his arms and Tilly had her own fits of quiet laughter. “Oh, Arthur!” Tilly chuckled as her hand landed on his chest. She looks up at his now shaven face and long hair, “what are we going to do? The camp ain’t the place for child rearing right now--with everything that’s happened. I’m real scared, Arthur.”

 

“I was thinkin’ the same thing,” Arthur paused for a moment, “what if we moved out west? Past west Elizabeth? I could become a rancher or hell even a bounty hunter.”

 

“You a rancher?” Tilly said as she looked up at Arthur with mirth in her eyes.

 

“Hush,” Arthur said laughing quietly. “You and I and our baby girl gonna be more than just fine. I swear it, Tilly.”

 

Tilly’s eyebrows rose, “a girl? Not a boy?”

 

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, “just a hunch.”

 

“Arthur where are you?!” Dutch’s voice rang through the camp.

 

Arthur sighs before he gives Tilly a quick kiss on lips, “I love you, sweetheart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I love the idea of Tilly and Arthur together and when I made it to after the events of the Pinkertons welcoming up party I saw Tilly at the back looking out at the swamp and I thought how cute it would be if they were together. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short piece and thanks for reading!!  
> Sincerely,  
> Symone Nicole <333  
> P.S feel free to leave comments!


End file.
